


smudged lipstick on your collarbones

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Zayn, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, For a Friend, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Louis, Zayn in Lingerie, but also for myself, kind of, louis calls zayn babygirl, really heavy feminization, the beginning is bad sorry im The Worst at setting up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which louis gets really turned on by zayn being all dolled up





	smudged lipstick on your collarbones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blazinginbus1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blazinginbus1).



It started with an innocuous, off handed comment over the phone. Obviously with neither boy involved in the conversation knowing that it would turn into this. All Louis said was that Zayn would look hot as a girl, jokingly while they were just chatting about random occurences in their day, and now here Zayn was, waxing every inch of body hair off of his body and applying makeup to his face as he waited for Louis to visit him.

He had told him that he had a 'surprise' coming his way a few hours earlier, when he was out shopping for the perfect 'garments' to wear tonight. Louis had no idea what the surprise was, but _hell_ was he ready for his work shift to end so he could see what in the world Zayn was talking about.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Zayn was glad that he was finally doing this, as he's liked the cross dressing kink for a while now, but had no idea how to bring it up to Louis that he wanted to try it. Even though he was usually the dominant one between the two, he still always liked the idea of being feeling pretty, feeling small, feeling feminine and dainty. You would never guess it, judging by the way he acts usually, but he _fucking_ loved it.

In fact, he was already starting to get himself turned on by just looking at himself while he slipped on a pair of black lace panties. _Fuck_ he loved the way he looked in panties, and wondered why he doesn't dress himself up like this more often. He then began to slip a pair of stockings over his slender legs, and tossed a matching tube top over his head, and a flouncy miniskirt to match, which was so short that it barely even reached his mid-thigh. 

He had even began to get hard just at the sight of his full outfit and finished 'look' and just knowing how Louis was going to absolutely wreck him as soon as he saw sent blood rushing down, and pre-come coating his cock. It was safe to say he was very turned on, and Louis wasn't even there yet.

Sure, he did have a tiny bit of a nervous feeling, like a small ping stirring in his stomach, bracing for the possibility that Louis wouldn't like it, or worse, find it disgusting, but for the most part Zayn was pretty confident that Louis would love this. He's going to _love_ seeing him like this, he thought, as he laid back onto his bed, on top of the satin sheets, legs folded a little as he laid there casually, waiting for Louis to come home and ravish him already.

Believe it, Louis was just as keen to come home as Zayn was for him to come home, as soon as his shift ended, he practically ran to the parking lot and sped fervently down the road, almost receiving a ticket at one point, but it would have been worth it, in all honesty.

In what seemed like not soon enough, Louis arrived, rushing up to their bedroom, and slowly opening the door, and what he saw next, quite literally made his jaw drop, with both arousal and speechlessness. The two just gazed at each other from opposite ends of the room with hunger in their eyes.

"Fuck," was all Louis mumbled softly under his breath, his tight focus on Zayn not breaking as he ran his fingers through his own hair. Seeing his boyfriend all dolled up and pretty, completely dressed in lace and face full of makeup did things to him, and it showed, as a tent began to form in his jeans, and he couldn't even speak, move, or do anything, besides try his best to control himself.

"Louis.. aren't you going to say something? Or do something?" Zayn spoke up, kicking his legs over the side of the bed. 

Louis still couldn't move. He had to fight his idiosyncratic urge to just rip everything off of Zayn and fuck him until he couldn't move right then and there.

"Come on Louis... Play with me. I'm your baby girl tonight. Come play with your baby girl," Zayn purred with a sultry grin.

That finally broke Louis, as he began to strip immediately as he walked over to the bed, taking off his jean jacket and his shirt, and he began to unbuckle his belt, but he was so _fucking flustered_ that he couldn't even manage.

"Allow me." Zayn uttered breathlessly as he undid Louis' belt buckle, leaving small smudges of lipstick behind onto Louis' stomach when he leaned forward while doing so.

Louis couldn't even breathe. They weren't even fully undressed and Louis already felt his dick twitching in his boxers whenever he just _looked_ at Zayn for too long. God, he was so hot like this. He didn't even know just how _much_ he needed to see Zayn like this. Sitting on the bed, biting his lipstick colored lips while his skirt rides up his slim thighs a little. He had no idea that he needed to see this so _badly_ in his life but now all he wants to do was 'play with his baby girl' as the younger man put it.

In one swift motion, Louis positioned himself between Zayn's legs before pushing his back onto the bed and getting on top of him, then fixing the awkward position they were both in so that their entire bodies were on the bed.

"My baby girl," Louis mumbled in between sloppy kisses, spit going everywhere and wet lips pressed against each other, hard cocks grinding onto each other and red lipstick getting everywhere all over both boys' faces.

Louis started to rub up and down Zayn's now smooth legs as he started sucking a hickey into his neck, "Mmm, you even shaved your legs for me? Good girl,"he growled after he had left a nice, tender purple mark onto Zayn's neck. 

Zayn blushed as Louis moved his hands underneath his lace bralet, brushing his hands over his nipples and muttering thing like, " My baby girl", "You're so beautiful," and "Such a good girl." Louis has really started to immerse himself into this whole thing and Zayn loved every second of it.

Louis had taken the fabric off, leaving both boys topless, and needy.

"Lou, c'mon. you wanna get me wet? you wanna get me wet and split me open, yeah?" Zayn practically whined. As much as he was enjoying the foreplay, his dick had started to ache and he started to get restless and needy for Louis inside of him. 

Louis forgot to breathe for a little while, "You're so fucking hot Zayn ,you know that?" he asked not really expecting a response. "Why don't you wait here baby girl, while I go get the lube. I want you to take everything off except for that skirt." He ended firmly.

Zayn obeyed and began rolling his stockings off of his slender legs as he rather impatiently waited for Louis to return. He just wanted him to get back in here and just _fuck him already._

Luckily for him, Louis had already returned by the time he had started to take his panties off.

"Here, let me get that for you," Louis discarded the panties with the hand he wasn't already using to hold the lube. He then climbed back on top of Zayn as the latter spread his legs wide enough for Louis to fit in between him.

"I can't wait to feel you," Louis muttered while applying a generous amount of lube to his fingers and spreading Zayn apart, brushing his fingers over his hole and rubbing lube onto it.

"Louis wait, please," Zayn panted when Louis had just started to push his index finger into him.

"What is it babe?" Louis said with a concerned tone, withdrawing his finger quickly.

"I wanna, I wanna be on top. I wanna ride you" 

"Is that all you wanted? Babe, all you had to do was ask," Louis said in almost a sing song tone as he took Zayn by the waist and rolled them over so that he was on top, straddling Louis with only a skirt on, Louis running his hands up and down Zayn's thighs.

"Mhm, now please, play with me. Play with my pussy until i'm loose and wet enough for you," the younger boy said with an air of pure desperation and hunger in his voice.

Louis nearly came then and there just at Zayn's words.

He began to finish what he started earlier, lifting up his skirt and applying lube to his hole before pushing his index finger inside slowly. Zayn sucked in a breath at the feeling of Louis prodding inside of him, stretching him out. He bit his own lipstick covered lip as Louis added yet another finger after a while.

"You like that?" Louis teased as he scissored his fingers apart, causing Zayn to both moan and wince at the burn of being stretched, "You like being filled with my fingers?"

All Zayn could do was wimper as Louis's fingers slyly ghosted over his prostate. the blue eyed lad soon added a third finger, sliding his digits in and out of him, and Zayn was just about to burst with impatience

"Please Louis, I need you, I need to ride you, please," the begs and pleas rolled off of Zayn's tongue, and Louis withdrew his fingers and started applying lube to his shaft as he positioned it right outside of Zayn's hole.

Zayn started to unzip the skirt that he was still wearing, but Louis stopped him and told him to leave it, "It'll be so hot seeing you bounce on my dick with only a skirt on."

And with that, Zayn began to sink down onto Louis' cock, letting out guttural sounding grunts and moans as he did so. Louis placed his hands on his hips, helping him down. 

"Fuck Louis," Zayn hissed when he finally managed to get all of Louis inside of him, "I'm so full."

"I know baby girl. You're so full and you're already so wrecked and you haven't even started to bounce yet. Fuck, you're so _wrecked_ , ride me baby girl. ride me and wreck yourself a little more," Louis said in an almost hoarse voice.

And he was right, Zayn was absolutely wrecked and they had barely even started yet. His lips were quivering so hard he had to bite down onto Louis' collarbone while he moved his hips in circles. All he could do was make muffled moans as Louis thrusted up into him.

Louis had placed his hands at Zayn's waist once again, tightening his grip which was sure to leave finger shaped bruises there for quite a while as he continued to slam into him from underneath, the latter quivering and letting out groans and moans as he got completely ruined

"Fuck baby girl, you're so beautiful like this. I bet you'd look even more beautiful when you come all over me. You're so fucking hot like this, your eyes are all dark and full of lust, you can't stop shaking and moaning and letting me know how good I'm making you feel, how beautiful I'm making you feel. I want you to come for me baby..." Louis trailed off before placing his hand around Zayn's cock and jerking effectively, as he hit that _perfect_ spot inside of him.

"Lou, Louis, I'm gonna- I'm gonna come."

"Come for me baby girl."

And with that, Zayn did. He closed his eyes and bit down on that same spot on Louis' collarbones and let out a muffled scream as he came all over both himself and Louis, ruining the skirt and releasing as he let out cries of Louis' name with every wave that came over him.

Louis dug his nails into Zayn's hips as he filled him up with come, letting out a loud grunt as he did so. This was the first time they've come together, and it was the best feeling in the world.

After they both came, Zayn was too tired to even move, so he just laid on top of Louis, despite the fact that he was most likely going to regret falling asleep in the mess that they had both made.

"I told you you'd look pretty when you came," Louis tried to talk, but Zayn was even too tired to speak, all he responded with was a hum of agreement.

"I wanna do this again, baby girl. I love the way you look when you dress yourself up," Louis continued talking to himself basically, while he played with Zayn's hair, running his fingers through it as if he were combing it.

"I love you," Louis muttered.

"I love you too," was the last thing Zayn said before he passed out right there on top of Louis.

And all Louis could think about is how much fun he had with his baby girl that night.


End file.
